harrypotterfanonfandomcom-20200223-history
Jason Glyndwr (Cossack09)
Professor Jason Apollo "Jace" Glyndwr (b. 14 October 1950) was a pure-blood wizard, a registered animagus and the second son of Perseus and Vivian Glyndwr. The younger brother of Victor Glyndwr and the elder brother of Ariadne, Artemis and Demeter Glyndwr, Jason was raised in luxury on account of the house of Glyndwr being one of the most prominent pure-blood families in the Wizarding World, but this was stymied by his inability to please his father, which was mainly due to his tendency to oppose pure-blood supremacy. He attended Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry in 1961 and was Sorted into Hufflepuff, where he trained to be a wizard extremely hard in order to make his father proud of him. There, he met and fell in love with Morwenna Simpson. Throughout their relationship, Morwenna was introverted towards him, but she later confessed that she loved him. When the First Wizarding War broke out, Jason graduated from Hogwarts and fought during that War, joining the Order of the Phoenix and meeting James and Lily Potter through that Order, becoming friends with most of the members. He fought until the end of the War, at which point he married Morwenna and the two of them had a son, Perseus II. However, in 1983, one year after Perseus's birth, the University that Jason worked in was put under inspection when it became clear that some teachers were training students the Death Eater ideology. During this investigation, it was revealed that Morwenna was a werewolf - Jason had long since known this, but kept it a secret because he loved her and the fact that she was a dangerous 'half-breed' didn't mean a thing to him. Bartemius Crouch Sr., who was in a severe hurry to wrap up any case to do with Death Eaters, quickly commissioned a group of Aurors to go to Jason's house and attain Morwenna. Jason defended her and, in the ensuing skirmish, several of the wizards were jinxed but Morwenna, in trying to intervene, was killed. Jason was heartbroken by his wife's death and didn't speak a word out of shock when the surviving Aurors detained him for obstruction of justice, and he served briefly in Azkaban until Albus Dumbledore approached the Ministry and stated that no Killing Curses were meant to have been used, causing Jason to be released and the Aurors that fought him to be put in his place. Out of a job and embittered, Jason allowed Dumbledore to find him a position as the Head of the Department of International Magical Espionage, but he kept the title of Professor. Biography Early life Jason Apollo Glyndwr was born on the 14th of October 1960 in Thornhill, South Wales, the United Kingdom.He was second son of Perseus and Vivian Glyndwr, younger brother of Victor Glyndwr and the elder brother of Ariadne, Artemis and Demeter Glyndwr, and thus one of a large family. In fact, the house of Glyndwr was one of the most wealthy and respected families in the Wizarding World, indeed the most respected family in Wales. Jason was raised by both of his parents and he was, by all accounts a very clever and compassionate individual with promise to be a great wizard at a young age. However, even though he was loved by each of his siblings, he was perpetually unable to please Perseus, who proved to be domineering, workaholic and extremely opinionated, and pleased with his brother Victor considerably. The fact that Jason made several friends with the nearby Muggles did nothing to help this. Out of all his siblings, Jason was at odds with Victor, who was considered superior to him by their father - Jason was boisterous, conceitedly clever and athletic, and he proved to be magically talented when he was soon made Head Boy at Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry, where he was sorted into Gryffindor House. Jason was frustrated by his brother's ability to appeal to their father, despite the fact that secretly Victor hated and loathed their father much more than Jason ever could - this was proven during one particular argument when they were both eighteen at some point, where Victor voiced that he was envious towards Jason for being immune to Perseus's affections - he considered the man to be overbearing, which Jason later viewed to be a shock. Every member of the family had been historically notorious for being highly skilled at Quidditch, and Perseus was a Quidditch Champion for the Thornhill Thunderbolts in his heyday, but was banned from playing ever again when he assaulted another player off the pitch. Jason decided to spite his father by becoming a seasoned Quidditch player when he was eight, and by the time he was twelve he was the best flyer in the family, which his brother was proud of speculating. His sisters were awed in watching him on a broomstick, and he admitted that he loved flying in his later years. In 1970, Jason was involved in an argument with both his parents when he made friends with a Muggle boy and his father was on the edge of cursing him if he hadn't been too drunk to aim properly: Ariadne was kept awake crying all night from hearing the argument downstairs. Hogwarts Years Jason was invited to attend Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry in the Summer of 1961 and was Sorted into Hufflepuff house. He made friends with Arthur Weasley on the Hogwarts Express, and the two of them remained friends throughout their time at Hogwarts. Even though the two of them were from opposing houses, Jason and Arthur were considered the equivalent of Harry and Ron in the future. They were rarely ever apart, and considering that Jason was much smarter than his friend, he recognised that Arthur was wiser and had a much bigger heart than Jason could hope to have - Jason's heart had been frosted by his ordeals with his father. A natural in theoretical magic, Jason proved to also be a prodigiously talented sorcerer practically also, producing a Patronus Charm in his first year - his Patronus took the form of an eagle. He excelled in Transfiguration, hugely impressing Professor McGonagall, who theorised that he was one of the most prodigal wizards she had taught in that decade. However, he was also temperamental and infrequently prone to bouts of depression and volatility, especially where his father was concerned; many people remembered his father and viewed him as a younger version of him, which Jason found vastly insulting. During one lesson, he actually snapped at Professor Flitwick for bringing up the suggestion. In his Third Year, he joined the Quidditch team for his house and made Chaser, which was advantageous to him because he was fast and agile, with prolific coordination. From the moment he stepped off the Hogwarts Express, he developed a crush with fellow student named Morwenna Simpson, who had been Sorted into Gryffindor House. Morwenna was extremely beautiful but she was also extremely shy, rarely speaking to anyone out of class and never seen without her three best friends. One of whom, fortunately enough, was Molly Prewett, with whom Arthur Weasley had fallen in love with. Jason approached Arthur with his crush and encouraged him to ask Molly out, but not with the motivation to get to know Morwenna. Molly and Arthur immediately clicked, but when Arthur introduced Jason to Molly, Morwenna became enamoured with him; Molly immediately detected this by the fact that Morwenna had resorted to conversation so quickly, when with anyone else new she often started crying. Morwenna maintained a slightly aloof attitude towards him, but they eventually admitted their love for one another. He became curious that she kept disappearing at night throughout the year. When he was fourteen, he became an Animagus in the form of an eagle, which was also, appropriately, his Patronus. He would often abscond to the Gryffindor common room to meet Morwenna. In their Fifth Year, Morwenna asked him out for the first time and they went to the Hog's Head, where they spent the majority of the night. There were even 'double-dates' between Morwenna, Jason, Arthur and Molly, since they had brought one another together. When he was sixteen, he defeated Bartemius Crouch Sr. at Wizard's Chess, although the two of them were ''friends, Barty maintained jealousy towards Jason. As his sisters Ariadne, Artemis and Demeter attended Hogwarts they all realised that Jason was never once happier than when he was with either Arthur or Morwenna, and they got on well with Morwenna herself. When Morwenna was finally introduced to his parents, Jason was stunned when Perseus openly accepted her. It was that same night that Morwenna privately told Jason that she was a werewolf, having become too scared to keep in that secret any longer. However, Jason didn't care. It didn't mean a thing to him - he still loved her. It was implied that, during their fourth date, in their Seventh Year, that they slept together for the first time, but it has never been confirmed. Jason excelled in his exams, studying to become a Professor. First Wizarding War During the First Wizarding War, Jason and Morwenna joined the Order of the Phoenix and met with James and Lily Potter, with whom he struck an immediate friendship. He was the person who convinced Arthur not to participate in the war, nor Molly, since they had recently married. He had already met with Sirius Black and Remus Lupin, and considering several other members were connected with his family anyway he became an integral member of the Order. Jason's father, Perseus, implored him not to fight in the war, but Jason insisted that he do so before Voldemort destroyed the Muggle world. Consumed by horror for his son's lack of idealism, Perseus became furious and the two of them fell out violently in front of Morwenna, where Perseus voiced his wish never to see his son again. Jason stormed out of the house and apparated before Perseus came to his senses and tried to apologise. The very next day, Perseus Glyndwr was murdered by Antonin Dolohov in an ambush on Diagon Alley, and his mother was tortured before Jason arrived and warded off Dolohov. He fought Dolohov on even footing for a long time, according to Arthur, and managed to leave a savage wound on the man, earning him the Death Eater's unending animosity. Jason carried his mother to safety and managed to heal her. He never properly mourned his father, even though Morwenna begged him to do so, just as she had been begging him to make his peace with the latter for two years. During one particular battle, Lord Voldemort recognised the danger that Jason posed as an individual and set a trap for him by pretending that Victor had been captured by Lucius Malfoy and was being held at Malfoy Manor. Jason stormed over to the manor and confronted Lucius, only for a ring of Death Eaters to be waiting for him. A violent battle broke out in which three Death Eaters were killed, but eventually Bellatrix injured Jason, who was cornered in the dungeons of the house, only for Morwenna to arrive and clash with Bellatrix, proving herself to be an incredibly prodigious witch, which Bellatrix even remarked. In spite of having taken injuries from Bellatrix, Jason returned to the combat and fought Lucius Malfoy and defeated him, but not before reinforcements arrived and Morwenna dragged him to safety, having alerted the Ministry of Magic before going to save her husband. They hid out for days in Knockturn Alley, before Dumbledore convinced them that it was safe to emerge and continue fighting the war. In spite of Victor not personally being included in the trap, Victor was later savagely wounded in an explosion in the Ministry of Magic, and the explosion left him blind in both eyes - Jason realised that, though he was healed, he would have lapses where the blindness would return since there were magical components to the explosion that couldn't be identified. He visited his brother at their family home weekly afterwards. As a member of the Order of the Phoenix, he was subjected to the paranoia and distrust that came with the anonymity of Lord Voldemort, and he became convinced that the only people he could trust in the world were Morwenna and his mother and sisters. He grew apart from Arthur very briefly, made suspicious that Arthur hadn't forced himself into the Order to fight. Outside of the war, he and Morwenna contemplated marrying in secret but Jason knew that she wanted her marriage to be something to remember - they agreed to wait until after the war. Jason was almost assassinated by poisoning by Walden Macnair, but he survived through his own knowledge of poisons and being able to hastily make an antidote. After the Prophecy was given by Sybil Trelawney, and the Potters went into hiding and were eventually killed by Lord Voldemort, Jason was devastated because he had become friends with the couple throughout the War and gained great admiration for them. He was part of the group that brought in several Death Eaters, including Igor Karkaroff. For some form of strange catharsis, he witnessed every single trial of every Death Eater, including the Lestranges and, to his alarm, Bartemius Crouch Jr. Between wars After the end of the First Wizarding War, Jason got himself a job as the Charms master at the Dewi Sant University of Sorcery, where he rose prodigally through to Deputy Headmaster, earning massive amounts of respect and an extremely generous wage to support the damage done to his family by Lord Voldemort. He used the money to support Morwenna, who found herself incapable of finding a steady job. She eventually managed to get a job at Gringotts, so it wasn't just Jason providing for the two of them. At some point, Jason proposed to Morwenna and she accepted. The two of them decided to be married in Godric's Hollow, and he asked Arthur to be his best man. At the wedding, Jason was introduced to the younger Weasley children (Bill, Charlie, Percy, Fred and George) and an infant Ron. To his alarm, even Bartemius Crouch Sr. showed up to the wedding. At the university, Jason's prowess as a teacher earned him the offering of a position as Charms teacher at Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry, but Jason refused out of respect for the current professor Filius Flitwick. Morwenna would later reveal that she was pregnant with Jason's child, and in 1983, she gave birth to a son which, to the alarm of everyone who heard, Jason named Perseus. However, the happiness was short-lived and, in 1984, Jason found that his office had been occupied by Ministry wizards and he learned that there was an investigation going on. As it turned out, the teachers at the University were Death Eaters and they were teaching the students certain dark magic. Jason and a handful of others were the only exceptions. This investigation went into the families of every teacher involved, and it was unearthed that Morwenna was a werewolf. This caused massive uproar, due to the concept of blood traitors in the Wizarding world. Cornelius Fudge was both shocked and saddened at this revelation, considering that he never thought Jason would have the 'audacity' to do something like marry a werewolf in the knowledge of what she truly was. He pressured the situation to be resolved as quickly as possible, and it fell to Amelia Bones to decide what to do. Barty Crouch convinced her to give him command, and he led a raid on Jason's house. He found Morwenna there with her son, and they offered her the chance to come quietly. When she refused, they attacked her, but underestimated how powerful she was. She fought the wizards, and Albus Dumbledore alerted Jason to what was happening. Jason Apparated to the scene, in a black rage, and a violent skirmish broke out. At the height of the combat, Morwenna was struck by a curse and killed in front of her husband and son. A horrified Jason went into shock and didn't react when the three remaining Aurors, out of the fifteen who had come to detain Morwenna. Jason was tried for the attacks he'd invoked on the Ministry wizards, until he revealed that the wizards had attacked Morwenna without official permission from the Minister of Magic and without the consent of Amelia Bones, who was their superior as Head of the Department of Magical Law Enforcement. This caused massive repercussions from the public for the wizards Jason and Morwenna had fought, but Jason was sent to Azkaban Prison. Albus Dumbledore intervened with the sentence and pointed out no Killing Curses had been used, or meant to have been used, causing the wizards who took part in the attack to be arrested and Jason to be released. He returned to his family home and made the repairs, but he was forced to raise his only son on his own, although Molly Weasley offered to raise him. Jason had lost a great deal - he had lost his job, his father and brother, and now his wife. Albus visited him several times in the coming years and learned that Barty Crouch had lost any respect that he had once had from Jason, who refused to make peace with him on any terms. Dumbledore persuaded Cornelius Fudge to give Jason a job at the Department of International Magical Espionage, and when Jason reluctantly took the job he rose rapidly through its ranks to becoming the Head of that department. Crouch kept his distance the whole time, terrified of even meeting the eyes of the man he had wronged. At home, Jason worked tirelessly to raise Perseus, but he never revealed to the boy what had happened to his mother. He decided that he would not reveal those events until he felt the boy was old enough, even though this only enhanced the boy's desire to understand. Using Legilimency, Jason would cause other people to do the same if they knew - the only exceptions were Albus Dumbledore, who was too strong an Occlumens, and the Weasley family, who agreed anyway out of respect for Jason. However, Jason's grief didn't go unnoticed by his son, as he was often caught sitting in silence in his room, with a locket of Morwenna's face clasped in one hand, and his wand in the other. He would often use the Pensieve in the attic of his house to relive memories of his Hogwarts years with Morwenna. Physical appearance Jason Glyndwr is described to be in his late forties, and good-looking in an almost aristocratic way. He had curly brown hair and deep green eyes that were, as Harry put it more inviting than their owner probably intended. Straight-backed and elegant, Jason always carried himself slowly and gently when he wasn't distressed, as if he had all the time in the world to do anything at all. His stature was like a traditional Victorian man, in Harry's opinion, which was matched by his dress style. He often favoured expensive black suits that weren't extravagant but were clearly well-kept. He has been seen wearing a black trench coat and white collar and bow-tie, a dark green dinner jacket with a lime shirt and blue tie, and has even been seen wearing an all-black smoking jacket and coat with a wide-rimmed top hat. He tended to carry a silver-tipped cane and wore gloves, much like Lucius Malfoy. Harry commented that Jason looked like '''Lucius Malfoy, if he wasn't cruel or a proud bigot'. When he was a younger man, he often dressed less casually, especially during the First Wizarding War, where he was seen in a torn jacket. On the day of Bill and Fleur's wedding, he dressed in very dark green and even wore his father's pocket watch, which he only wore on special occasions. Etymology The name Jason is most heavily associated with the Greek mythological hero of the same name - the son of Aeson, Jason was famous for being the leader of the Argonauts and for uncovering the Golden Fleece. It is unclear how Jason Glyndwr is associated with this part of the Argonaut's character, but Jason's marriage to Morwenna Simpson is similar to Jason's marriage to the sorceress Medea. Apollo was the Greek God of Light, Poetry, Healing and Music, and the son of Zeus, just as Jason Glyndwr himself is the heir to a powerful wizarding family. Glyndwr references to Owain Glyndwr, a Welsh hero who mounted a lengthy rebellion against the English rule, which can be considered similar to the First Wizarding War. Quintessentially a Welsh hero, Jason himself is a Welsh wizard of prodigal proportions. Category:Wizards Category:Pure-bloods Category:Blood traitors Category:Males Category:Professors Category:Ministry of Magic employees Category:Hufflepuffs Category:Married individuals Category:1950 births Category:Animagi Category:Living people Category:Order of Merlin recipients